The invention relates generally to welding and, more particularly, to a system and device for welding training.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become utilized in various industries and applications. Such processes may be automated in certain contexts, although a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. In both cases, such welding operations rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire feed, shielding gas, etc.) is provided to the weld in appropriate amounts at the desired time.
To perform manual welding operations, welding operators may be trained using a welding training system. The welding training system may be designed to train welding operators the proper techniques for performing various welding operations. Certain welding training systems may use virtual reality, augmented reality, or other training methods. As may be appreciated, these training systems may be expensive to acquire. Accordingly, welding training institutions may acquire a limited number of such training systems. Therefore, welding operators being trained by the welding training institutions may have a limited amount of time for hands-on training using the training systems.